deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Korra vs. Sakura Haruno/@comment-30166069-20161007152836/@comment-27397663-20161007161100
hahaha. copy pasta? right back at you, pal. WATERBENDING 1. korra does not have the mech at her disposal to cut things for her. also answer me this: does sakura have natural superstrength or can she amplify it with chakra not only for punching? bcs i can show u where sakura performs non-punching super str, but if u watched naruto as much as i did, then u should know it urself. korra had trouble freezing other benders (not rly sure if she had actually frozen any1). sakura is much faster and has better reactions than the benders. so dont take it for granted. 3. doesnt need to concentrate? if so, then how come she never heals in battle? FIREBENDING 1. again, benders, who are mostly peak human are able to react, block or dodge it. again, sakura is faster and has better reflexes than them, its common sense that she would dodge in higher succession (since she can dodge repeated lightning jutsu's. it might be artificial lightning, but it is still faster than any bending. it would no be like mustang vs envy. first, mustang's fire travels faster than korra's firebending. second, again, sakura is faster and has better reactions than envy, on top of that, as i said, shockwave punch can blast it away, or she can substitude, or summoning katsuyu can disperse it. so not only that sakura has superior stats to envy, she has more options aswell. 2. point to korra for jets and flying, but that doesnt mean korra cant be hit, that only means she doesnt get blitzed and punched right away. EARTHBENDING 1. sakura doesnt have limitless chakra, but she can fight for hours nevertheless, since she will need to heal only one person (herself, maybe korra later), also she will not need to travel through kaguya's dimensions. to answer that question. first of all, it was still FAR too high in the air. second, sasuke was flying up with his susanoo to cut some, naruto was blasting his rasenshurikens. third, they were likely too big. i hope ure not comparing those meteors to korra's earthbending, since there is a huge difference in scale. you want a sakura respect thread, yet u ignore my points. i dont pull them out of my arse, u know. AIRBENDING 1. korra can produce a hurricane? i dont remember when that happened. i know that in the zaheer fight, all the airbenders combined did that. 2. that was rather a combustion. there is a speed difference between an explosion and combustion. even if it was explosion it still dont rly come close to sakura's reaction speed. u dont have to be faster than a bullet to dodge it, many peak humans in fiction are able to dodge bullets. sakura in part 1 is subsonic. ninja's, including sakura travel at around the speed of cars, and thats not even combat/reaction speed. and u say sakura has no feats on that, which proves that u either ignore either me, or the naruto series, since i already gave u feats a while back. korra can fly, but funny thing, i dont remember her using flight against those who cant fly. wanna know why? if u look at korra's fights, u would notice that she actually tends to close in on her enemies, basically fighting in mid to close ranges. PHYSICAL ABILITY 1. yes, she is definately better than ur average person in those aspects. yes, she is definately better at h2h than any untrained person and better than alot of benders. but she is, as all benders, not real h2h combatants. for example, korra should be a master of like 5 or 6 martial arts by now, and yet asami is just as good if not better at h2h, who only had some self-defence classes. benders learn martial art moves for bending, they dont train in h2h, if they do, they do it rarily. they teach h2h and all the basics of ninja in academy, from like 7 years old or smth. 2. any ninja has better PHYSICAL mobility than korra, despite korra being impressive for human standarts. 3. as i said, korra is impressive even for pretty athletic humans, tho even preskip sakura can jump higher than korra and move pretty gracefully. we could say korra is impressive than preskip sakura in some ways, but thats as far as she physically goes. NOW PAY ATTENTION, IMMA THROW SOME FEATS IN REGARDING H2H. 1. kissanime.to/Anime/Naruto-Dub/… skip to 5:10 - thats probably her first feat ever regarding that, not impressive, but i indend to go from the start. 2. then goes sakura vs ino, i dont think i need throw in links there. 3. kissanime.to/Anime/Naruto-Ship… skip to 11:00 , its not much, but it shows that she's already able to dodge non-bloodlusted tsunade's strikes, it also serves well as to show the difference between preskip and the current sakura, since sakura is a tsunade Nr.2 4. www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ToFJb… - somewhere after starting to train with tsunade. 5. kissanime.to/Anime/Naruto-Ship… - from 4:00 to 5:40 - thats during the timeskip. 6. u can and must use the sasori feat, why? lets see WHEN was sakura controlled: she was fully controled against hiruko puppet. when fighting against 3rd kazekage's iron sand, chyio made very few tweaks in sakura's movement and said herself that sakura doesnt even rly need her help, btw chyio had only one arm then. in 10 vs 100 sakura WASNT CONTROLLED IN ANY WAY. 7. www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn0swn… - skip to 16:10, that guy was handling naruto at h2h before. 8. www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTdTdH… - skip to 1:19:10, notice mach cones on her fists. yes, some of these are from the movies or fillers, but it doesnt contradict with canon, unlike fillers with hinata or tenten, where they show stuff that is not even hinted in canon. now as physical stats go, sakura is above korra, chakra or no chakra. SPIRITUAL ABILITIES 1. korra can remove the connection to the elements that equals to taking away the chakra affinity to an element in naruto. sakura doesnt use elemental ninjutsu anyway, so thats not a factor. chakra itself is spiritual. chi is also spiritual. ''chi is the lifeforce and the network through which chakra flows. - chakra is also life force since its mixed with physical energy, once it goes to zero, you die, the divine tree approves. and kakashi's kamui approves aswell. so, since chi and chakra have the essential similarities, u need to prove to me that korra takes away chi, for it to be any factor whatsoever. lets say u prove to me that korra can take away chi, what then? show me where korra is even THINKING of taking bending away from some1 who has no bending to begin with and is essentialy a h2h combatant. let me answer it for u, the thought wont even cross her mind, since there will be no bending from sakura. lets hypothetically asume she tries to do that anyway, even tho it doesnt make any sense whatsoever? she basically has to defeat sakura first, so thats basically a non factor. lets hypothetically say korra defeats sakura, places her thumb and does her stuff, what happens? korra takes away sakura's affinity to earth and water chakra natures. so what? sakura never shown using earth or water techniques, so it doesnt change anything - no matter how u slice it, it is not a factor here. IF it was korra vs mei terumi, it could be pretty effective, since mei uses multiple elements, if korra took away the affinity for those chakra natures, mei couldnt use her kekkei genkai or any elemental jutsu. as u can see, thats just not the case with sakura. 3. non factor. sakura doesnt use energy beams. korra doesnt control chi of others, meaning she doesnt control chakra. also i dont see how that energy beam is a city buster, it did not bust a city. also even if korra was hypothetically able to control chi and chakra. what of it? she cannot control internal energy - if that was the case, korra could have wrecked the robot on her own from the outside, controling the robot's internal energy. for ur information sakura focuses her chakra inside of her body, and korra is not suddenly immune to chakra or energy attacks, if she gets hit by chakra punch, it will not look anything like superman and solar radiation. korra will have broken bones and organs, also she will be set flying. i dont use game feats. also all the feats i gave u, do not contradict with canon - thats what info DB uses.